


Trust Lost is Remorse Gained

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adksjfkdsg, Angst, EreriWritingPrompts, EreriWritingPrompts8, I hate writing angst sometimes, M/M, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: "Maybe one day I'll be able to believe you again."





	Trust Lost is Remorse Gained

“Why’d you do it, Eren?”

There was no hint of anger in Levi’s voice; no trace of hurt or the betrayal he felt deep in the foundations of his soul. His tone was soft and breathless, the sound of a man keeping himself together though all he wanted was to rip the cell’s door off its hinges. 

Levi didn’t know what he would do once he was in that cell. He knew what he felt like doing. He wanted to knock some sense into Eren’s head, maybe kick him another few times; could have strangled him, or grabbed him by his shoulders to shake the life out of him. But he knew  _ exactly  _ what would happen when he had Eren back within arm’s reach.

Levi would nestle himself in Eren’s warm embrace, push them onto the bed while he licked those perfect lips open. He’d straddle the younger man’s hips, rutting against him and practically ripping their clothes off. Levi would have Eren screaming, begging to let him come. It had been too long, there was no way in hell it wouldn’t come to that.

“There had to be another way.” Eren said hollowly, feeling an ache in his chest that was brought on by the loneliness of his time spent in Marley. “I couldn’t just wait around for them to force Historia into--”

“That wasn’t your call to make.” Levi grit out, his low voice gruff and filled with the icy remnants of his shattered heart. “We’re supposed to trust each other, Eren.”

“As lovers?” Eren almost sounded bitter.

Levi’s teeth clenched, his eyes screwing shut as those words packed a punch that had him reeling, though it wouldn’t admit it. “We’re not talking about that right now.”

Eren felt a twinge in his heart, a subtle ache that he would never be able to forget or get rid of. It worked its way through his chest to his gut, radiating through every muscle and bone until he couldn’t possibly take it anymore. He stood to his feet to meet Levi at the bars, but couldn’t bring himself to reach through to take Levi’s hand. “Maybe we should.”

“I can’t trust you right now.” Levi whispered weakly, giving himself a moment to be vulnerable with Eren. The younger was never the best with believing in words, but actions couldn’t lie. 

Levi looked up again into dull green eyes; the eyes of a man he didn’t know anymore. Eyes that were once so beautifully haunted, echoing lamentations of the dead’s hope while still keeping its light. But there was no light now. No hope. Only the dead. “You left. You could’ve gotten yourself killed. You disobeyed direct orders. You sided with  _ Zeke. _ ”

“He’s my brother and he needed our help.” Eren interrupted defensively, his eyes flashing furiously. “Zeke’s plan was better. Zeke’s plan didn’t involve using Historia like a pawn. Zeke’s plan  _ worked _ . We have the Warhammer titan now.”

Levi’s hands balled into fists at his side, anger welling up in his throat white hot. “Just because he’s your brother doesn’t mean you should trust him so quickly. What if he betrayed you? What if you got to Marley and he decided to stab you in the back? What if he killed you just like he killed Erwin?” He was getting dangerously close to yelling, not giving Eren one moment to answer his questions. “And what makes you think using Historia isn’t a part of his plan, Eren? You don’t know him! He could’ve been lying! We don’t  _ know _ his plan!”

Eren stepped back from the bars, running a hand through his already messy bun in order to calm himself down. “The plan worked.”

“Not for Sasha.”

Levi regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, his heart cracking just a little more when he saw Eren flinch.

“That’s not fair...” Eren breathed, his shoulders shaking with each sob silently wracking against his chest, but he wouldn’t let his Captain see his tears. Not this time. “That wasn’t… That wasn’t my fault…”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Levi turned away then, swallowing passed the lump in his throat. He decided a long time ago that he wouldn’t cry for the dead. Sasha wouldn’t want his tears.

Silence blossomed between the two like a calm before the storm. Something bigger was coming, they could both feel it as if they were feeling an earthquake in their feet. The ground was uneven, unsteady to tread, empty rumbling before the earth cracked and opened to swallow them whole.

Eren was the first to speak, shattering the silence though his voice was hardly louder than a whisper. “Did you get my letter? The one addressed only to you, I mean.”

Levi took a deep breath, remembering the day well. “Yes.”

“Did you read it?”

Levi almost lied. He almost said no, that he threw it in the crackling fireplace one night to keep him warm. “Yes, I read it. Every word.”  _ About a hundred times. _

“I still mean what I said then.” Eren finally walked back to the cell door, trembling hands gripping the bars to hide how shaky he was. “I still love you more than the stars. I still need you more than air. I still want you more than anything. I trust you, I just couldn’t stand to watch that happen to Historia. I’m sorry.”

Levi faced him again, dark grey eyes a broken portrait. A man pushed too far too many times. 

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to believe you again.”


End file.
